dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Don't Starve: Shipwrecked/Lịch Sử Cập Nhật
Trang này liệt kê những cập nhật của DLC Shipwrecked. : Với lịch sử cập nhật của game gốc vui lòng xem tại đây. : Với lịch sử cập nhật của DLC Reign of Giants vui lòng xem tại đây. : Với lịch sử cập nhật của Don't Starve Together, vui lòng xem tại đây. November 24th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 197843 Thay đổi: * Fixed a bug with the Physics. Dropped items drop properly, Wilbur won’t throw poop at himself anymore, Ice machine won’t break the laws of gravity, etc.. * Fixed a bug that caused puddles to stick around after the Monsoon season. * Fixed a bug with world gen putting spring and summer defaults to none in ROG worlds * Fixed a bug with the Goose/Moose egg causing a crash in ROG worlds * The wall placer visual will now hide when the “repair” option is the actual action available HOTFIX 198080 - 11/24/2016 * Fixed an issue with new string parsing code that was causing a crash with mods. HOTFIX 198177 - 11/25/2016 Another issue was discovered as a result of yesterday's update that was causing the game to not display any joypad or mouse button icons. This should now be resolved. * Fixed an issue with new string parsing code that was causing button prompts to not show correctly HOTFIX 198251 - 11/25/2016 * Fixed an issue where some po files could cause the game to assert. October 20th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 193934 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/game-updates/sw/193934-r134// Change List: Thay đổi * Lots of performance improvements! The main areas that have been improved are: ** Gameplay slowing down as the world is explored. ** Gameplay slowing down after a long play session. ** Performance during wind storms. ** Certain creatures brains when they are stuck behind walls. ** Monkeys. Oh the monkeys. Bug Fixes * Fix crash when an object blowing in wind leaves the screen. * Hounds progress is correctly synchronized between worlds -- no more hound attacks every time you use the Seaworthy! Now, hounds "progress" is shared across worlds. * Volcano/appeasement is correctly synchronized between worlds. * Eyebone/Fishbone is properly ejected from backpacks when using seaworthy. * Altered some Steam Cloud settings to prevent caves from continuously regenerating and progress from being lost. * ROG toggle works properly in shipwrecked-compatible slots. This includes: Starting a new Vanilla or ROG slot w/ SW compatibility, connecting SW to an existing Vanilla or ROG slot, and making a new Vanilla or ROG world using the Seaworthy. * Goose Egg/Goose Egg no longer disappear shortly after appearing. October 14th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 193234 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/game-updates/sw/193234-r127/ Change List: Bug Fixes * Fix crash when you use the pitchfork on a non Shipwrecked map. October 14th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 193193 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/game-updates/sw/193193-r126/ Change List: Thay đổi * In Shipwrecked-compatible games, especially once they've been merged, the clock now shows the age of the world you are in -- hover with your mouse or pause to see which world it is, either Survival or Shipwrecked. The age of the player is now shown on the pause screen, and includes the player's lifetime across uses of the teleportato, i.e. the total number of days you've survived consecutively. Bug Fixes * Numerous fixes related to synchronizing time between worlds. Note: If your worlds have already gone out of sync, they will remain out of sync, but won't get any worse. This will prevent issues such as: ** Entering the caves in one season and coming back in another. ** Volcano taking ages to load. ** All your food rotting in your pockets when you travel between worlds. ** And of course, the clocks getting out of sync! * Backpack Inventory nesting bug fixed in Shipwrecked * Placed items that are guaranteed won't spawn unless needed (Warly's cookpot) * Time of day effects (e.g. darkness) will sync properly when travelling between worlds. * Floral Shirts now require cactus flowers in ROG and vanilla worlds whether they are shipwrecked compatible or not. * Willow won’t be frozen by the flingomatic now, like the other characters. * Beardlords won’t occasionally drop regular bunnyman loot now * Shark Tooth Crown will now perish when its durability is lost * Fix getting stuck on a black screen occasionally when loading a game. This happens because the character died for some reason, so save games suffering from this will either be concluded or end up at a resurrection stone/statue. * When you die in a merged or teleportato'd world, you get XP based on the character age, not the world age. * Terraformed beach tiles will now be tideable. * Planted turf will now block tide so long as it’s dry. * Caves and Volcanoes are merged over as well when merging a Survival world with a Shipwrecked world. * Survival worlds now correctly retain their RoG or Vanilla season data when merging with a Shipwrecked world. * Fixes a save file corruption caused by inventory stack sizes that go below one. September 20th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 190713 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/game-updates/sw/190713-r112// Change List: Bug Fixes * Packim’s fire form will shoot at targets as intended. * Coffee Plants won’t be targeted by flingomatics now. * Only shipwrecked character’s uncraftable items are guaranteed when loading or starting a world, which means only Warly’s cookpot. * Fixed save files being created for each day in game. * Contents of boats that are hammered or destroyed will spill out and not be lost. * Land traps won’t function on water and can’t be baited on water. September 16th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 190428 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/70189-game-update-190428/ Change List: Bug Fixes * Fixes a “RemoveHerd” crash. * Seagulls won’t spawn on land during monsoon season when set to “none” at world gen. * Fixes a potential crash when testing if something not in the world is on water. * Shipwrecked character’s specific items are guaranteed so they will appear when using the teleportato. * Fixes a crash with the wake spawner. * Cleaned up a “stale component” message in the log when exiting a boat. * Fixes a bug with the wave collision calculation that would cause collisions when it shouldn’t. * Fixes a graphic bug with ash. September 1st, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 189297 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/69919-shipwrecked-update-189297-2016-09-01/ Change List: Thay đổi * Added lots of new "place" sounds for buildings. * Put in a profiling and save submission tool to help track down performance issues. Bug Fixes * Prevent large saves in old worlds from crashing when merging SW and RoG. * Prevent trading/refusing from frozen creatures. * Boats will smash if they end up on land. * Fix Wolfgang animation bugs. * Fix Maxwell shadows getting stuck in boats if far away. * Fix issue with placing queued structures after wearing brain hat. * Tentacles are no longer summoned on the water. * Doydoys correctly drop loot, even if they die in your inventory from being fed bad food. * Lighter no longer activates if equipped while rowing. * Lureplant correctly shows items now. * Fix issues where incorrect instrument was showing while boating. * Poison now shows as a cause of death in the morgue. * Monkeyball sounds better near walls. * Player can “ingest” venom glands by clicking on themselves * Proper animation plays when player gives venom glands to other poisoned targets. * Lots of examine and character speech typo fixes. * Lots of sound playback issues fixed. * Sandhills can now be destroyed. * Make sure Rocky overpopulation fixes are properly included in Shipwrecked DLC, as well as other herd-related cleanup. * Sunken Boats no longer appear in Adventure mode. * Now Wildbore won’t run off into the distance when they walk if they lose their target. June 15th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 181038 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/68212-shipwrecked-update-181038-06152016/ Additions & Thay đổi: * Shipwrecked and RoG support in the mod uploader * Revised grammar & fixed typos in many strings! * Merged several string Thay đổi from DST. * Adjusted some strings to bring them in-line with established lore. * Added/Fixed/Tweaked some sounds. Bug Fixes: * Fixed issues with hound spawning related to moving between SW and Vanilla worlds. * Fixed Catcoon Den Crash * Fixed a crash on saveindex related to world options on SW compatible RoG worlds * Fixed adventure mode crash on SW compatible Vanilla worlds without RoG installed * Fixed a crash where GetClosestTile would crash due to a negative index on volcano * Fixed a bug where Wilbur would talk when repairing walls * Fixed a bug where the inventory grave would reset everytime players jumped between worlds, allowing for infinite item farming * Coffee now lasts for its full duration. * Locomotor speed modifier timers now respect long update. * You can no longer select invalid inventory slots using a controller. * Several items that should not have been inspectable can no longer be inspected when using a controller. * Fixed farm crash and volcano staff crash. April 7th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 172748 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/66144-shipwrecked-build-172748-april-7th/ Bug Fixes & Thay đổi: * Fixed some calendar de-sync issues that could cause you to time travel. * Added some missing names to the credits. * Glommer's Statue drops the Old Bell blueprint again. * Cactus Armour no longer Thay đổi fire damage scale when unequipped. * Rawling can be thrown with a controller. * Adjusted placement of buttons on the main screen to prevent overlap issues. * The lengths of seasons in shipwrecked and regular worlds now match. * Various crash fixes. March 31st, 2016 - Release Build Rev. 171841 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/65942-shipwrecked-release-day-notes-march-31st/ Bug Fixes: * You can no longer select invalid characters when world hopping with the teleportato. * You can no longer attempt to start a Shipwrecked world if Shipwrecked is uninstalled. * The telelocator base will no longer teleport water entities to invalid locations. * The quaken and quaken tentacles can no longer be teleported using the telelocator staff. * Added minimap icon for coffee bushes. March 29th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 171644 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/65693-shipwrecked-build-170972-march-23rd/ Thay đổi: * You can now craft the telelocator staff and telelocator focus within shipwrecked worlds. * Re-wrote some strings for several characters. Bug Fixes: * All of Maxwell's torches will now show up throughout adventure mode. * The telelocator staff can no longer teleport you to invalid locations. * Baby beefalo no longer disappear sometimes. * Wind conch works year round in shipwrecked worlds now. * Clock is now synced between worlds. * Willow's boats can no longer be lit on fire by lightning. * Fixed an issue that caused some speech strings to not trigger properly. March 24th, 2016 - Patch Build Rev. 171202 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/65693-shipwrecked-build-170972-march-23rd/ Thay đổi: * Poison now lasts 3 days (up from 1). ** Total damage dealt increased from 98 to 289. * Poison damage now starts off low and ramps up over time. * Poison can now be cured with an Venom Gland at the cost of 80 hp. ** If you have less than 80 hp, ingesting an venom gland will instead leave you with 5 hp remaining. * Increased the chance for venom glands to drop from Poison Snakes. * Increased the amount of durability restored by gears. Bug Fixes: * Abigail no longer stops following you when entering a boat. * Fixed a crash caused by pengulls. * Cobblestone recipe reverted in non-shipwrecked games. * Birds will no longer have a pirate hat when placed in the birdcage. March 23rd, 2016 - Seas the day Update Rev. 170972 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/65693-shipwrecked-build-170972-march-23rd/ Additions: Thế giới: * Added custom setting for meteors & dragoon eggs * Added custom setting for waves Player: * All characters now have completed inspection strings! Thay đổi: Chung: * Changed how secondary (RMB) actions work while boating. ** Items equipped by the player will now always take priority over items equipped on the boat. ** You can force use of the boat item by holding the “force attack” modifier. * Explosives will now either do work or do damage, not both. * entity:IsValid() will now return false immediately after removal, instead of on the next frame. * You can no longer start building something while in a “busy” state. * Boats can now have “hit immunity”, a period of time in which they will not trigger the hit state after being hit. ** Added 2 seconds of hit immunity to the Armoured Boat. ** Added 1 second of hit immunity to the “Sea Legs”. ** Added 0.66 seconds of hit immunity to all other boats. * Poison will now wear off after one day. * Poison no longer tries to catch up when sleeping through the night. * Sails can now affect the acceleration of boats! Thế giới: * Improved ship grave fog. * Disabled snow effect in Shipwrecked. * Made primeape hut a propagator. * Adjusted Poisonous Hole loot. * All tree types can now be planted in both worlds. * Wind no longer destroys wildbore or Pig Houses. * Grass in mangroves no longer withers. * Bioluminescence lights up at dusk and night now, instead of just night. * Lavapools can now be extinguished by floods. Sinh vật: * Sharx are not summoned by chumming the water with sharx fins. * Increased dragoon health to 300 and charge speed to 15. * Removed melee attack from stinkrays. * Primeape drops a banana or small meat, not both. * Primeapes no longer pick up traps. * Primeapes are no longer friendly just because you are friends with another primeape. * More creatures are poisonable. * Increased snake’s hit range. * Increased amount of items dropped by whales. * Doydoy's no longer eat whole stacks when fed in your inventory. * Packim is immune to fire while in fire mode. * Packim is now better at keeping up with the player * Wildbores will now help with the hack action. * Increased difficulty of quaken fight. ** Quacken spawns more tentacles. ** Quacken’s tentacles are more closely clustered. ** Quacken tentacles spawn more waves. *** Waves are now given a random angle offset, so they will not always follow the same paths. ** Quacken now spits more often, and spits 3 ink patches at a time. ** Quacken ink patches last longer. * Quacken tentacles now have a chance to drop Tentacle Spots & tentacle spikes. * Primeapes no longer go after Silly Monkey Balls inside chests. * The tigershark will now always show up to protect her sharkittens if she is alive. * Reduced amount of Floaty Boaty Knights spawned via the “chessnavy” component. * Jellyfish no longer shock the player when hit with certain ranged weapons. * Jellyfish will no longer shock you if you are wearing insulated gear when you pick it up. * Ghosts can now travel between water and land, and can attack players on boats. * Slowed the attack speed of whales. * Ballphins, jellyfish, and stink rays no longer spawn on land. * Reduced the Palm Treeguard’s melee hit range from 25 to 3. * Crabs are now called crabbits. Player: Warly * No longer refers to Wet Goop as “Delectable!” * Changed how picky eater works. ** When Warly eats a new food, he will remember it for 2 days. ** Eating the food again within 2 days will reset the duration of the timer. ** Each time Warly eats that type of food during the timer it becomes less effective. * Negative effects of food now get stronger, not weaker Maxwell * Fixed Maxwell's shadows targeting crabs that are hiding. * Maxwell’s shadows will now help with the hack action. Wickerbottom * The “Applied Horticulture” book can now regrow vines and bamboo Woodlegs * WOODLEGS CAN NOW DROWN. * Increased the speed of the “Sea Legs” from 4 to 6. * Reduced acceleration of the “Sea Legs” by 50%. * Increased the cost of crafting the Lucky Hat. * The lucky hat now lasts 10 days. (effectively reducing the treasures/ day) * The lucky hat will not always spawn a treasure when not worn by Woodlegs. Items: * Increased durability of Shark Tooth Crown to 9 days. * Removed sanity boost from wearing Blubber Suit and obsidian armor. * Increased duration of blubber suit from 5 days to 8 days. * Increased coconade damage to 250 and explosion range to 6. * Increased Obsidian Coconade damage to 340 and explosion range to 9. * Reduced damage done by the machete from 34 to 29.92. * Moved Boat Torch and Boat Lantern from Nautical Tab to Light Tab. * Adjusted the recipe of cobblestones while in a Shipwrecked game. * Windbreaker and aerodynamic hat now reduce the sealnado’s vacuum radius while equipped. * Increased Boat Cannon uses from 10 to 15. * Dumbrella hat recipe now requires 2 Shark Gills. * Dripple Pipes can now cause rain in Dry Season. * More Vanilla & Reign of Giants items now float. * Increased the amount of fuel needed to use the Ice Maker 3000. * Changed art, name & recipe of the gas mask. It is now called the “Particulate Purifier”. Functionality remains unchanged. * The Iron Wind can be refueled with gears. * All recipes requiring snakeskins have had their snakeskin cost reduced. Bug fixes: Chung: * Various optimizations and tweaks to make the game run smoother! * When regenerating a world via the teleportato, the linked volcano world will now also be regenerated. * You can now fish flotsam in merged Shipwrecked worlds. * An empty obsidian crafting tab no longer appears in merged worlds. * Tidal wave sound no longer loops forever. * Fixed layering of crafting tabs, it now looks better when the player has a lot of crafting tabs. * Fixed fish art on Drying Rack. * You can now drop items directly from a boat’s inventory. * The “action” button (spacebar by default) will now only try to work an entity if that entity has work left. * Message bottles that have been carried out of Shipwrecked, and back, are fixed. * Using hammer on a single Spoiled Fish will now give Bone Shards instead of nothing. * It is now possible to get close enough to a wreck to hammer it. Thế giới: * The player will always appear at the entrance or exit of the volcano when entering or exiting the volcano. * Rain no longer stops partway through a hurricane. * Fixed multiple withering issues. * Planted saplings can no longer be blown around in the wind. * Hurricane tease only happens in Mild Season. * Smoothed the world-wrapping transition when using a very fast boat. * Berrybush minimap icon fixed in Reign of Giants. * Fixed water Set Piece placement including overlapping Steamer Trunks. * Glommer's Statue will drop the Old Bell blueprint again. * Cactus Flower is obtainable again in Reign of Giants. Sinh vật: * Koalefants, whales, snurtles & the walrus will now run away from the player when chased. * Fixed a bug in “kramped.lua” that prevented increased difficulty from ever occurring. * Quacken exit animation is no longer cut off partway through. * Quacken now triggers “epic fight” music. * Quacken tentacles now despawn with head when moving far enough away. * Fixed bug where pieces of beefalo would sometimes disappear. * Pirate hats will now show up on pirate parrots imprisoned in a birdcage. * Hacking a coconut inside Packim will no longer cause it to disappear. * Primeapes will now go after the silly monkey ball even if not thrown. * Fisher merms no longer attempt to panic while fishing. Items: * Only valid spears may be loaded into the spear gun now. * The feather fan can now be crafted in Reign of Giants worlds again. * Obsidian tool temperature issue fixed. * You can no longer teleport a boat onto the land using the Lazy Explorer. * The Sand Castle can no longer be repaired with a Sewing Kit. Crashes: * Fixed watery grave crash. * Fixed shadow boat crash when boarding a boat from a boat. * Fixed crash in builder component. * Fixed crash when picking a cactus in Reign of Giants. * Fixed crash when killing a doydoy in Reign of Giants. February 25th, 2016 - Release the Quacken Update Rev. 167804 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/64755-shipwrecked-build-167804-feb-25th/ Additions General *World customization for Shipwrecked. World *Added Shipwrecks to ocean. Player *Added new playable character: Woodlegs! Creatures *Quacken! Items *Cactus armor *Water graves *Shark Teeth Crown *Horned Helmet *Dripple Pipes *Sea Sack Thay đổi General *You can now pick Shipwrecked characters when starting a new RoG world. World *Adjusted some contents of treasure chests *Coconuts will sometimes fall on your head when cutting a tall coconut tree. *Trees now die if planted in inhospitable environments. *Added interaction animations to the Seaworthy. Creatures *Seagulls appear more often and steal food *Whales are now tougher to fight and can’t be stun-locked *Sharkittens drop fewer gills. *Floaty Boaty Knights drop fewer gears. *Perishable items now perish 2x faster if the container they are held in is poisoned. *Krampus no longer tries to steal items on the water. *Water Beefalo now drop horns. Player *Wilbur can now throw poop. *Maxwell will now be greeted by Wally in Shipwrecked worlds. *Warly’s Chefpack now has 8 slots. *Warly has learned some new recipes that can only be made in his portable cookpot. *Warly dislikes eating the same food too often, and dislikes under-prepared food more. *Walani can now surf all types of waves. *Walani dries off quicker. *Walani’s surfboard is more durable. Items *Slightly reduced hunger value for California Roll *Pirate Hat now increases map reveal distance when on boats and offers rain protection. Bonus bird spawns has been cut *Limestone armor speed reduction adjusted to 10% reduced speed *Portable crockpot no longer functions in flood waters *Boar-heads on a stick drop bamboo instead of twigs *Obsidian tools now deal more damage the hotter they get. *Speargun reworked. You now load spears into the speargun and shoot them instead of crafting one speargun per shot. *Magiluminescence can now be refueled using nightmare fuel. *Added additional chances to get a cane or magiluminescence from treasures. *Booty Bag now drops dubloons periodically. Bug fixes *Fixed a bug where water could sometimes come through sandbags *The boat will no longer disappear when using Life Giving Amulet on a boat. *Fixed bug where poop would sometimes not float. *Wilbur can no longer read gravestones and signs. February 4th, 2016 - Wilbur Vs. The Volcano Update Rev. 165276 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/63753-shipwrecked-build-165276-feb-4th/ Additions: Chung: * World integration implemented. ** This feature definitely needs testing! Due to the fact that it plays with your save files I recommend not linking any worlds that you have invested a lot of time in right now! * Added Linux support. Thế giới: * You can now climb the Volcano. Player: *New playable character: Wilbur **You will need to generate a new world to find Wilbur. Sinh vật: * Added Sealnado * Added Dragoons Items: * New “Volcanic” crafting tab & related items. * Snakeskin Flooring * Buoys * Iron Wind Thay đổi: Chung: * Putting down flooring now prevents Floods from spawning on that tile. * Speed increasing items now work while on Boats. * Adjusted some strings for clarity. Thế giới: * Limpet Rocks will become withered in Dry Season, need to be fertilized with Seaweed. * Added timer to limit growth rate of floods, especially when returning to an area after quite some time. Items: * Completely re-designed Obsidian tools. * Cookpot (sic) ingredient Thay đổi - meat component was removed from Limpets, Mussels, Fish Morsel and fish value reduced from 1 to .5 * Increased hunger value of California Roll. * Coconuts must be opened with a Machete to become edible. Bug Fixes: * Fixed typo that caused food sanity multiplier to not work. * Fixed hitsounds for new armour types. * Fixed bug where the incorrect shadow skittish would spawn on water. * Fixed a bug that allowed waves to sometimes spawn on ground. * Fixed a bug that caused some items to disappear when jumping on a boat. * Life Giving Amulet now works while on a boat. * Fixed a bug that caused WX-78 to sometimes permanently increase his speed. * Fixed a bug where the camera would sometimes zoom through the floor of the world. * Players are now presented with a character select screen when traveling between Shipwrecked worlds with the Teleportato. * Jellyfish, Fish and Small Fish (sic) no longer disappear from meat racks (sic) on game reload. * Fixed a bug that caused the Tiger Shark to sometimes get stuck in an infinite loop. January 14th, 2016 - Eye of the Tiger Shark Update Rev. 162564 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/62428-shipwrecked-build-162564-january-14th/ Additions: Chung: * New music. Thế giới: *Washed up Crates - crates appear washed up on beaches and can be hammered for surprise items. * New set pieces. * New treasures available to find. Player: * New Character Added: Warly! Sinh vật: * Tiger Shark * Sharkittens * Doydoy Birds Chế tạo: *Dumbrella *Feather Sail *Tropical Fan *Super Telescope Thay đổi: Thế giới: *Map unfogging is reduced on boats and when using telescopes during hurricane season. *You can no longer plant trees on the magma rock biome. Sinh vật: *Primeapes no longer pick up planted mandrakes. Chung: *Hail no longer does damage to player/structures. *Seafood Gumbo fish requirement decreased. *Hail is no longer a valid cookpot ingredient. *Changed the crafting recipe of the Boat Torch. Bug Fixes: *Fixed a controller crash when unequipping items with a reticule *Fixed a controller crash when inspecting hidden entities. *Fixed tidal pool spawning issues. *Fixed shadow boat issues. *Hail no longer breaks when dropped from player's inventory. *Fixed bermuda triangle teleport bug. *Birds no longer sometimes delete themselves while in the player's inventory. *The Spider Queen no longer spawns spiders on the water. *Fixed a bug that stopped the boomerang from returning properly. *Fixed issue where food would come out of the cookpot spoiled. *Fixed issue where the torch would sometimes not light again after rowing on the water. Hotfixes: *Removed invalid ingredient from the Chef Pouch *Fixed issue causing a crash when loading vanilla save games. December 17th, 2015 - Hang Ten Update Rev. 161026 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/60894-shipwrecked-hang-ten-build-160851-december-17th/ Additions: Chung: *Added OSX support. Thế giới: *Fog patches can now be found at sea during the first 2 segments of day. Player: *New Character Added: Walani! Sinh vật: *Sea versions of shadow monsters appear when on a boat and low on sanity. Chế tạo: *Silly Monkey Ball - Distract those stupid Prime Apes. *Snakeskin Sail - Catch a breeze with this fancy new sail. Thay đổi: Thế giới: *Volcanic rock strike damage reduced significantly *Volcanic eruption durations reduced, intensity increased *Volcanic rock strikes damage the player while in a boat *Increased time between volcanic rock warning shadow appearing and impact *Slot Machine tweaks to prizes *Slot Machine now has insanity aura *Resurrection stone now features wildbore heads on stakes *Reduced Log drops from Mangrove Trees *Krissures now deal damage to enemies *The Ocean is now calmer during dry season *More art/boost directions have been added to Waves and rogue waves *Waves now collide with shore, mangrove trees Sinh vật: *Swordfish damage increased *Tweaked loot provided by Whales *Whales now turn around at shallow water biome *Sharx drop hounds teeth *Prime Apes no longer try to pick up backpacks *Added a refuse animation to Prime Apes *Palm Treeguards wander when they do not have a combat target *Improved behaviours of Fishermerms *Wildbores are more aggressive *Tallbirds stop tracking you if you get on a boat *Birds stop spawning during volcano eruptions *Floaty Boaty Knights spawn in world more often *Renamed Ox to Water Beefalo Player: *Wes now mime-paddles *Added a shadowy effect to the drowning animation *Hunger drain reduced while poisoned Chung: *Boat Lantern degrades slower *Trawl Net is gated by science machine *Boat Torch is gated behind science machine *Hail is no longer edible, but can be refined into Ice *Items on fire extinguish when they hit water *Boats start dealing wetness when heavily damaged *Rafts deal more wetness when breaking waves *Poisoned enemies no longer spread poison on attack *Poisoned enemies now move slower, attack less often, and deal less damage *Dogfish no longer play their floating anim when coming from slot machines *Replaced live Jellyfish with dead ones from slot machine *Sand can now be refined into into Empty Bottles *Adjusted art of the poisoned spear Undocumented: *Poisoned enemies drop food items at half freshness (stale) instead of dropping Rot Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous crashes and other issues. Known Issues: *Walani is missing examine strings for her Surfboard. References en:Don't Starve: Shipwrecked Thể_loại:Nội Dung Thể_loại:Tài liệu bổ sung